Po świętach
by Filigranka
Summary: Drobiazgi zebrane w ramach styczniowego kramiku z promptami. Petunia, Syriusz, Karkarow. Moll i dur.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter i styczniowy kramik.

* * *

_Dla Niecierpliwej_.

**Sposobem**

* * *

Karkarow najchętniej zabiłby te Francurzątka, które demoralizowały mu uczniów, kokietując tymi swoimi uroczymi do mdłości uśmiechami, spojrzeniami, tym urokiem tak nonszalanckim, że w oczywisty sposób wystudiowanym.

Jakim cudem jego podopieczni wpadali w tak oczywiste pułapki, nie miał pojęcia. Wpadali jednak – po kajutach natykał się na zamroczone miłością parki, w kątach statku wpadał na młodzieńców, którzy, naraz odkrywszy w sobie poetyckiego ducha, klecili romantyczne sonety. Nocami nad jeziorem niosły się ciężkie westchnienia.

Na wszystko jest jednak rada. Karkarow zarządził wojskowy dryl: pobudki, musztry, prace społeczne. Na próżno Francuzeczki strzelały umalowanymi oczami! Chłopcy nie mieli odtąd sił, by choćby myśleć o amorach.

* * *

_Dla dervishandbanges_.

**Dwusieczna**

* * *

Kiedy Wiktor przyszedł do niego z pytaniem, jak ma zachowywać się w stosunku do Hermiony, Karkarow po prostu zabronił mu choćby o niej myśleć, aczkolwiek bez większych nadziei, że chłopak posłucha. Musiał jednak przynajmniej spróbować go uciszyć – Igor miłości nie tyle nie rozumiał, ile panicznie się bał.

Wiele lat temu wydał ukochaną kobietę mugolskiej bezpiece, byleby móc uciec do Anglii. Potem przyłączył się do śmierciożerców, by dręczeniem mugoli zmazać dawną hańbę – ale ostatecznie tych sojuszników również zdradził, ratując własną skórę.

Krum opowiadał o przyjaźni, miłości, wierności, ideałach, a nauczyciel myślał tylko o Mrocznym Znaku, ostatnio z każdym dniem palącym mocniej.

* * *

_Dla Niofo_.

**Po wyzwoleniu**

* * *

Gdyby Petunia mogła przewidzieć przyszłość, poprosiłaby Harry'ego, by usunął całej rodzinie wspomnienia o sobie i magii.

Ale pamiętali. Zostawał im więc nienaturalna cisza, zapadająca ilekroć przypadkiem dotknęli jakiegoś tematu powiązanego z Potterem. A takich tematów było sporo: dziecinne zabawy Dudleya, szkolne lata chłopców, całe te piętnaście lat.

Przeszłość, ich własna, spokojna, normalna przeszłość okazała się tylko maską, przykrywką dla obcego, groźnego, czarodziejskiego świata. Ich życie – dekoracją, pozycją w tabelce zysków i strat jakichś ukrytych potęg.

Zabawne, myślała, że to właśnie prawda zabrała jej poczucie realności świata, czyniąc każde działanie tylko elementem długiego snu, a kłamstwo miałoby pomóc tę „prawdziwość" odzyskać.

* * *

_Dla Fryderyki_

**Ciche popołudnie**

* * *

Syriusz nie zamierzał iść na pogrzeb swojego ojca. I nie poszedł. Zamiast tego, w ramach profanum, noc poprzedzającą spędził najpierw na koncercie, potem w hotelu na piciu, ćpaniu oraz spaniu z tłumem dziwek (pieniądze wyłudził od Jamesa). Kiedy zegary wybiły wpół do drugiej, a na cmentarzu zaczynało się nabożeństwo, młody panicz Black rzygał w łazience. Panienki w pokoju obok leżały kompletnie naćpane mieszanką czarodziejskich i mugolskich środków.

Jeszcze wczoraj wszystko to wydawało mu się bardzo... czaderskie. Wyluzowane. Świetny, oryginalny pomysł. Już on im pokaże. Już on pokaże rodzicom oraz ich „przyjaciołom z odpowiednich sfer", co to znaczy zerwać więzi. Postępowy, zbuntowany, wyzwolony. „Stary kopnął w kalendarz? mam to gdzieś".

Teraz, nad muszlą, wymiotując już tylko żółcią i krwią ze zdartego przełyku, próbując trzymać włosy i nie mając nawet siły, by je porządnie chwycić – nie miał pojęcia, jakie świństwo wczoraj wciągnął, ale musiało być mocne – naraz, tknięty myślą, niemal coś "pokapował" – i wymknęło mu się, znowu i na wieki – i to było tak diabelnie, tak cholernie za dużo, tak bardzo nie fair, tak bardzo nie tak...

Charkocząc, dławiąc się, między kolejnymi falami nudności, zaczął żałośnie pochlipywać. Natychmiast gwałtownie pociągnął za spłuczkę, choć nikt nie był dość przytomny, by go usłyszeć.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dla Alishacet_, _życzeniem była piosenka_, _której tytuł pozwoliłam sobie przywłaszczyć_.

**First of the gang to die**

* * *

Nazwanie najstarszego syna George'a „Fred" trochę ulżyło – ułatwiło – rodzinie Weasleyów znoszenie straty. Przynajmniej znowu mieli o kim i do kogo mówić tym imieniem, zapełnili pustkę w codziennym języku.

Nadal odruchowo nakrywali dodatkowy talerz przy George'u, który nagłe został sobą, nie „jednym z bliźniaków". Wraz z rozrastaniem się jego rodziny problem jednak zblakł – teraz żona albo dzieci po prostu szybko zajmowały to miejsce, a on został „jednym z paczki Weasley-Johnson".

Tylko żarty mężczyzny ze swojej niesymetryczności i kalectwa pozostały tak samo gorzkie. „Nie słyszę was" udawał często, rozbawiając wszystkich. Ale wieczorami słyszeli, zaniepokojeni, jak mruczy do siebie „nie słyszę cię, Fred".

* * *

_Dla kassumi._

**Wyzwania dnia codziennego**

— Mamoooo! George zabrał mi Gorriego! — Rozdarł się na całe gardło Charlie, pozbawiony przez brata zabawki, miniaturki smoka, ziejącej prawdziwym ogniem.

— Jesteś już za duży na takie głupoty — oznajmił nonszalancko bliźniak — wyświadczam ci przysługę.

— Dzieci mają prawo do dojrzewania we własnym tempie — wtrącił przemądrzałym tonem Percy, powtarzając mądrość wyczytaną w poradniku dla rodziców.

— Nie jestem dzieckiem! — jęknął Charlie.

— Oddaj mu to, George — zażądał Bill, który wpadł do pokoju na prośbę rodziców, zbyt zmęczonych, by interweniować.

— Jestem Fred — burknął bliźniak, uśmiechając się szelmowsko. — Demencja starcza daje ci się już we znaki, co?

— Nieważne, kim jesteś, łotrze. Masz zwrócić sir Charlie'emu jego wiernego towarzysza! — zaczął deklamować najstarszy Weasley, modulując teatralnie głos i wyciągając rękę w dramatycznym geście.

Fred parsknął śmiechem – ten moment nieuwagi wykorzystał Bill, który zaczął brata łaskotać. Po chwili bliźniak, krztusząc się chichotem, jął błagać o litość i obiecywać poprawę.

— Jak dzieci — oznajmił Percy, przewracając oczami. — Myślałby kto, że wykażecie więcej powagi, teraz, kiedy rodzice mają na głowie Ginny.

— Nie bądź taki dorosły, sir Percivalu — prychnął Bill. — Ten, kto zwątpienia uczy dzieci, na wieczność w grób cuchnący wleci.

Na widok miny Percy'ego nawet George się rozpogodził (fakt, że zdyszany Fred właśnie wyjawiał miejsce ukrycia zabawki, też pewnie nie był bez znaczenia).


	3. Chapter 3

_Dla Alishacet_, _jeszcze jedno_, _bo wena_.

**Dybuk**

* * *

Fred Weasley na pytanie, czego życzyłby sobie najbardziej na świecie, odpowiedział kiedyś, że tego, by jego stryj nigdy nie zginął. Dorośli się wzruszyli, Roxenne uznała, że się podlizuje.

Nie grał, ale nie chciał też nikogo wzruszyć. Właściwie miał nadzieję, żę gorycz, którą jego łagodna natura przerobiła na melancholię, zasugeruje rodzinie, jak bardzo przygnieciony duchem poprzednika się czuł.

Ojciec stale traktował go jak inkarnację bliźniaka. Próbował namówić na wspólne wygłupy i figle, których mały Freddy nie znosił. Bał się jednak odmówić, bo tata był wiecznie... nieobecny, smętny.

Spędzali więc razem długie godziny; chłopiec asystował przy magicznych eksperymentach, choć bardziej pasjonowały go książki, zwłaszcza historyczne; słuchał anegdotek o dowcipach bliźniaków, które jemu wydawały się głupie, krzywdzące – ale tego nie mógł powiedzieć, wybuchał więc śmiechem w odpowiednich momentach. Najgorsze było, że George mylił go niekiedy ze swoim bratem: drobne przejęzyczenia, wtrącenia „czy pamiętasz, jak...?" sprawiały, że młodszemu Freddy'emu cierpła skóra.

Dzieciak czuł się czasem dosłownie opętany przez wielkiego poprzednika. Najczęściej wszakże czuł tylko, iż inni wtłaczają go w cudze ramy, ramy, do których całkowicie nie pasuje. Każde jego działanie interpretowano przez pryzmat poprzedniego Freda, w każdym potknięciu widziano sztuczkę, w niezręczności – wstęp do kawału, w oszczędzaniu na rower – łeb do biznesu, w siedzeniu nad książką – knucie, planowanie szachrajstw.

Podsłuchał kiedyś dziadków, kiedy opowiadali, jak to sam fakt, że mogą znowu wymawiać jego imię, już im pomaga. Nie miał o to żalu: dziadkowie byli bohaterami, wszyscy w rodzinie byli bohaterami, starał się więc ze wszystkich sił spełnić ich oczekiwania. Ale potrafił, jego temperament stawał na przeszkodzie. Był pracowity, współczujący, raczej spokojny, energiczny tylko w wielkim gniewie. Pilność pozwalała mu markować niektóre cechy – naczytawszy się podręczników, mógł udawać, że ma dryg do eksperymentów i mechanizmów, dobra pamięć pomagała w dopowiadaniu historyjek George'a, gdy te wylatywały mu z głowy (co groziło wybuchem żalu, złości, zamknięciem w sobie na wielu godzin).

Nie można jednak udać wszystkiego. Nie raz, nie dwa Fred słyszał z ust ojca pełne rozczarowania: „Ech, gdybyś miał choć trochę jego wyobraźni! gdybyś umiał wyjść poza schematy i stare tomiszcza! Ale ty nie, ty wolisz reguły i utarte ścieżki". Reszta rodziny wypowiadała się rzadziej, oględniej, lecz mając, zdaniem chłopca, na myśli to samo. Miewała wrażenie, iż nawet nauczyciele myśleli o nim w ten sposób. Nieudana kopia wesołego towarzyskiego, psotnego Freda, Freda-bohatera.

Chłopiec naprawdę życzyłby sobie, by jego stryj przeżył tamtą wojnę, jak niczego na świecie.

* * *

_Dla kassumi._

**Wizytówka**

* * *

Artur, przy całym swoim uroku, miał też wady. Uwielbiał, na przykład, opowiadać o swojej rodzinie. Ofiarami tych gawęd padali zwykle młodsi pracownicy – dzisiaj nieszczęście dotknęło Amelię Bones.

— Widzisz, Amelio? To ja, największa szycha w Ministerstwie, jak wiesz. — Puścił jej perskie oczko. — A to moja Molly, prawdziwa księżniczka, bracia bronili jej jak smoki, kiedy chadzałem w konkury – ech, piękne czasy... Tutaj, ten wypinający pierś, to Bill, mój pierworodny, pracuje teraz w Gringocie, jako łamacz zaklęć. Mówi, że to dla pieniędzy, ale nie daj się zwieść, dba tylko o przygodę! O, a to Charlie, drugi w kolejności – zawsze uwielbiał smoki, zajmuje się nimi teraz w Rumunii, przysyła zdjęcia najciekawszych okazów, chcesz zobaczyć?

Amelia pokręciła słabo głową.

— Nie? Jaka szkoda... Ale faktycznie, to bardziej męski temat. Tu stoi, Percy, Percival, woli, żeby tak go nazywać, bardzo pracowity i praworządny młody człowiek, chce pracować w przyszłości w Ministerstwie – przyjmiemy go z otwartymi ramionami, prawda?

Bones pokiwała głową, bo i cóż miała robić?

— Bliźniaków na pewno rozpoznałaś, nie mam ich tak dużo, tylko parkę – ale za to jaką! Takich tuzina, jak ich dwóch, to nie ani jednego! Żywiołowe dzieci, bardzo... energiczne, ale w gruncie rzeczy dobre chłopaki! No, Ron, gdzie on się schował – a, jest! Nie lubi tej szaty, uważa, że jest za stara, wytarta, kobieca – nie myśl o nim źle, to nie próżność, to taki wiek.

— Przerwa się kończy, Arturze — zdołała wtrącić Amelia.

— O, już? Zabrałem ci tyle czasu, mam nadzieję, że nie wynudziłem? W każdym razie, jeszcze tylko moja słonko, najpiękniejsza dziewczyna w całej Anglii, Ginny! W mojej rodzinie od pokoleń nie było córek, pewnie los musiał zebrać siły, by wydać na świat takie cudo... Nie wiem, kim musiałby być jej chłopak, bym pozwolił mu ją sobie odebrać – nic poniżej zbawcy świata nie przejdzie! — oznajmił stanowczo Weasley.

— Przerwa się skończyła — zauważyła z ulgą Bones i uciekła, gdzie pieprz rośnie (to znaczy, do swojego biura trzy pokoje dalej).


	4. Chapter 4

_Dla amazing-psyche_.

**Lisek i róża, i planeta**

* * *

Lucjusz Malfoy nie zwracał uwagi na pierwszorocznych, nawet Ślizgonów. Oceniał ich tylko, przelotnie, przy przydzielaniu do Domów, komentując złośliwie urodę dziewcząt i przestrach chłopców. Nie pamiętał, jakimi docinkami „zrecenzowali" Severusa – pewnie coś o taniej szacie czy tłustych włosach – wszystkie wydarzenia tamtej nocy zostały przyćmione przez skandal z Syriuszem.

Później domyślał się, że te pierwsze miesiące musiały być dla chłopca koszmarem. Ślizgoni dokuczali mu, bo był półkrwi i szargał honor Slytherinu, przyjaźniąc się ze szlamą. Reszta uczniów – bo był Ślizgonem i śmiał przyjaźnić się z Gryfonką. Do tego ubogi dom, natura samotnika, niezłe stopnie: Snape świetnie nadawał się na ofiarę.

Lucjusz domyślał się tego, ale nie wiedział, bo nie zawracał sobie głowy pierwszakami. W przypadku Severusa – do czasu. Któregoś dnia zblazowanego nastolatka doszły słuchy, że Snape, pierwszoroczny, pokonał w bójce Crabbe'a, znajomego z rocznika Malfoya. I to całkiem porządną klątwą. W pierwszej chwili wziął to za żart, przekonawszy się jednak, że informacje są prawdziwe, uznał, iż musi poznać tego „świeżaka". Dzieciak wyglądał na potencjalnie całkiem przydatnego.

Czekał więc, zebrawszy wszystkie plotki i fakty dotyczącego chłopaka, na moment, gdy ten będzie sam. Nie musiał czekać długo: Severus spędzał długie godziny w bibliotece, czytając albo pisząc. Któregoś popołudnia Lucjusz po prostu „przypadkowo" wpadł na niego między półkami książek.

Snape niemal wtopił się w regały, tak bardzo próbował umknąć uwadze Malfoya. Najpewniej oczekiwał kolejnej porcji drwin albo, w najlepszym razie, zirytowanej samą jego obecnością obojętności.

— Severus, tak? — spytał Lucjusz z leniwym, arystokratycznym akcentem, ale bez pogardy.

Chłopak pobladł, ale skinął głową i wymamrotał potwierdzenie, trochę niezborne gramatycznie, jakby wahał się, czy przypadkiem nie mówić starszemu koledze per „pan". Malfoy przyglądał się temu z lekkim, pobłażliwym uśmiechem na ustach, szczerze rozbawiony strachem, niepewnością tamtego.

— Słyszałem — ciągnął, starannie dobierając słowa — że to ty przekląłeś Crabbe'a? Dobry tydzień musiał spędzić w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Dzieciak skurczył się jeszcze bardziej, docisnął plecy do półek, całą postawą mówił, że chce uciec – jednak podniósł wzrok, nawet dość hardy, i odpowiedział głosem drżącym tylko trochę:

— To on zaczął. I zasługiwał. Miałem prawo. Wygrałem ten pojedynek uczciwie. Broniłem swojego honoru.

— Och. — Lucjusz uniósł brew. — A cóż takiego zrobił lub powiedział Crabbe, że uraził dumę pierwszorocznego? — spytał kpiąco.

Wiedział wszystko o incydencie, oczywiście. Chciał jednak zobaczyć, jaką wersję przedstawi Snape.

— On... to nie tw... to nie jest ważne — Severus ewidentnie chciał wymigać się od odpowiedzi.

Duma, uznał Malfoy. Interesujące. Wielka wada, powiadają, ale też jedna z cech Slytherinu.

— To nie jest ważne — powtórzył, przeciągając wyrazy. — Doprawdy? Rozpocząłeś bójkę, rzuciłeś czarnomagiczną klątwę, odsiedziałeś kilka szlabanów i naraziłeś nasz Dom na utratę kilkudziesięciu punktów z tego powodu, a teraz twierdzisz, że nie był ważny?

— To nie jest ważne dla ciebie — doprecyzował chłopiec z napięciem w głosie, nadal wbity w regał, z zaciśniętymi pięściami.

Ukrywało to drżenie rąk. Lucjusz wciąż patrzył na dzieciaka ciężkim, sarkastyczno-karcącym spojrzeniem, ale z niewielkim skutkiem: mały się zaciął. Był przerażony, lecz nie mówił ani słowa – pewnie postanowił znowu bronić swojego honoru, choćby zaklęciami. Arogancka myśl jak na pierwszorocznego. Zwłaszcza że, w przeciwieństwie do Crabbe'a, Malfoy sam znał całkiem sporo klątw.

Wobec czego harda postawa Snape'a nawet mu się spodobała. Postanowił spróbować innym sposobem.

— Nie pytam, bo chcę dokuczyć ci z powodu twojego szlamowatego ojca. — Celowo użył ostrego wyrażenia, choć nie całkiem precyzyjnego; chciał zobaczyć reakcję.

Severus drgnął, w jego oczach zamigotało zranienie i gniew, pozbawione wszakże prawdziwego żaru. Nadal milczał, więc po chwili Lucjusz podjął:

— Chcę tylko poznać wersję wydarzeń obu stron incydentu. Znam tę Crabbe'a, chcę poznać twoją nim wyrobię sobie opinię o sytuacji. I nim wyrobię sobie opinię o tobie — ostatnie słowo wymówił z naciskiem.

— Skoro nie chcesz mi dokuczać, to mi nie dokuczaj — syknął naraz chłopiec.

I momentalnie przypomniał sobie, do kogo mówi. Strach, na chwilę przykry złością, powrócił. Malfoy puścił uwagę mimo uszu, wyciągnął jednak rękę, by przytrzymać dzieciaka, gdyby ten spróbował zaatakować.

Snape umknął jego dłoni z szybkością, zręcznością, lękiem i pewnym... odruchowym wyrobieniem – które powiedziały Lucjuszowi więcej o jego życiu, stosunkach rodzinnych oraz charakterze niż kilka dni zbierania danych. Nikt z pytanych o Severusa nie powiedział Malfoyowi, że tamten ma... surowych rodziców. Pewnie ojca, zwykle tak bywało. Brak informacji oznaczał, że chłopakowi udało się zachować ją dla siebie, niczym się nie zdradzić. Godne pochwały. Prawdziwy Ślizgon, pomyślał nastolatek z niemal-a-uznaniem.

— Nie dokuczam ci — oznajmił rzeczowo, podchodząc bliżej, zabierając dzieciakowi resztki przestrzeni, możliwość wszelkiego ruchu — teraz tylko stwierdziłem fakty. Nie powiązałem krwi twojego ojca z tobą ani twoją matką, nie wysnułem żadnych wniosków na wasz temat – a to, jak mi doniesiono, zrobił Crabbe.

Błysk poczucia zdrady, ale też niepewności, przemknął przez twarz Snape'a. Albo raczej: pewności, że jest się znowu ofiarą jakiejś drwiny, gry.

— Po co pytasz, skoro wiesz? — burknął Severus.

— Już mówiłem — blondyn teatralnie westchnął. — Bo mam tylko słowa tych, z którymi się kłóciłeś. Jednej strony. Chcę poznać twoje zdanie. Żeby uczciwie ocenić sytuację.

— Akurat — prychnął chłopak. — Crabbe jest twoim kumplem.

Co normalnie faktycznie zamykałoby sprawę. Ten przypadek był jednak zbyt ciekawy, by zbyć go zwykłymi układami towarzyskimi.

— Ty też możesz być — odparł wobec tego gładko Lucjusz. — Jeśli tylko okażesz się odpowiedni.

Najzwyklejszym tonem pod słońcem. Jakby nie proponował właśnie znajomości z sobą, dziedzicem jednego z najbogatszych rodów czarodziejskich – cóż, właściwie nikomu. Bo dzieciak był nikim i świetnie o tym wiedział.

— Odpowiedni? — powtórzył podejrzliwie Snape.

— Jeśli się polubimy. Taka jest zwykła kolej rzeczy, prawda?

Severusowi oczy zrobiły się okrągłe i wielkie jak spodki ze zdumienia, ale nadal pozostawał nieufny. Samo to świadczyło, z jakim traktowaniem miał dotąd do czynienia.

— Powiesz mi — na wpół spytał, na wpół zażądał Malfoy, przyklękając przy młodszym koledze, tak, by mieli oczy na jednym poziomie — o co poszło? Crabbe to w sumie fajny gość, ale bardzo impulsywny, zachowuje się czasem przez to głupio po prostu, bez trudu uwierzę, że palnął jakiś idiotyzm.

Czujność w spojrzeniu chłopaka nie zmalała, ale wreszcie zdecydował się mówić – może uznał, że to jedyny sposób, by pozbyć się Lucjusza.

— Wpadł na mnie i innych chłopaków z roku, którzy... z którymi się posprzeczaliśmy — zmienił wersję, najpewniej nadal chroniąc swoją godność; słodkie, stwierdził Malfoy. — Crabbe ich poparł. I obraził mnie. Wyciągnąłem różdżkę. Zaczął się śmiać, powiedział, że chyba mi odbiło, jeśli myślę, że pokonam kogoś z ostatniego roku na zaklęcia, że mnie nauczy rozumu i moresu – i wyjął swoją różdżkę. A wtedy go przekląłem. Skoro miał już wyjętą różdżkę, to to był pojedynek, prawda? — spytał, jakby szukał upewnienia, jakby złamanie decorum pojedynku było w tym wszystkim największym problemem.

Lucjusz nie zaprzeczył, dociekał wszakże dalej.

— O co się sprzeczałeś z kolegami? O twojego ojca? O matkę? O czystość krwi?

Snape zacisnął wargi. Nie odpowiadał. Malfoy nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

— O wszystko — wyrzucił z siebie wreszcie Severus.

Bardzo słabym głosem. Brzmiał jak pokonany, odwrócił głowę. To krótkie stwierdzenie musiało go sporo kosztować. Lucjusz nie był jednak usatysfakcjonowany.

— O wszystko? — powtórzył miękko, pytająco.

Chłopak zamknął na moment oczy. A potem najprawdopodobniej po prostu się załamał, bo zaczął mówić, szybko, urwanie, z wściekłą desperacją.

— O wszystko, o wszystko! O tym, że mój ojciec śmiał ukraść moją matkę, która mogła wyjść za jakiegoś porządnego czarodzieja i urodzić normalne, zdrowe dzieci, nie takie coś, jak ja! Że mugole to jak zwierzęta, więc ja właściwie też jestem – i udawali małpę! I, że moja matka musiała być upośledzona, żeby woleć mugola od czarodzieja, a mój ojciec musiał być upośledzony, że spał z debilką, więc ja też jestem kretynem i zaczęli udawać, że się ślinią i moczą, i – i przyszedł ten twój znajomy — wysyczał z nienawiścią — i powiedział, że to oczywiście nieprawda, że czarodzieje nie mogą być upośledzeni, co to za głupoty, że moja matka po prostu była niewyżyta, że wystarczyłoby, żeby ją kilku porządnie obróciło – i zaczęli już opisywać, co by jej zrobili, więc – więc wyjąłem tę różdżkę i wtedy go przekląłem! Proszę, teraz już wiesz, jesteś zadowolony? — warknął.

Malfoy milczał stosowny w takiej sytuacji moment. Dzieciak się trząsł, w oczach lśniły mu łzy. Wreszcie nastolatek zaczął przemowę, łagodnym, poufałym szeptem.

— Twoja matka popełniła błąd, wielki błąd, wychodząc za – nie tylko mugola, ale też człowieka, który nie umie uszanować jej i ciebie, nie umie zapewnić jej szczęścia, na jakie zasługuje, jakie dostałaby w świecie czarodziejów. Twoja matka popełniła błąd, a twój ojciec jest marnym mugolem – takie są fakty — oznajmił z naciskiem. — Ale ci, którzy wyciągają z tego wnioski dotyczące ciebie, którzy zarzucają tak zdolnemu uczniowi, tak biegłemu w arkanach czarnomagicznych, tępotę, sami są głupcami. Tylko głupcami. Nie jesteś byle mugolem, jesteś synem całkiem znacznego rodu, po kądzieli. Jeśli się postarasz, jeśli udowodnisz, że jesteś godzien, czeka na ciebie miejsce przy czarodziejskim stole. Wyjdziesz za odpowiednią kobietę, urodzicie dzieci i za kilka pokoleń nikt nie będzie pamiętał twojego ojca. Nie jesteś nim. Nie musisz być swoim ojcem — powtórzył. — Możesz osiągnąć wielkie rzeczy, jeśli tylko zechcesz. Pytanie brzmi więc: czy chcesz?

Pytanie całkiem retoryczne zresztą. We wzroku Snape'a po raz pierwszy pojawiło się coś na kształt entuzjazmu, zniknęła za to nieufność. Pokiwał głową. Lucjusz wyprostował się.

— Pracuj ciężko, a z pewnością to osiągniesz. Kto, jak nie ty? A jeżeli ktoś z naszego Domu – na inne nie mam, niestety, wpływu – będzie ci jeszcze dokuczał, daj znać mnie. Są lepsze sposoby rozwiązywania takich spraw niż łamanie szkolnego regulaminu... A jeśli już go łamiesz — dodał lekko — to pamiętaj, by nikt cię nie złapał.


End file.
